moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Raven
"Mówienie, że obcy którzy odebrali nam ziemię to Upadli nie jest przypadkowe. Dawno temu patrolując stare tereny thumb|400pxMelechium, które powstały na terenie Watykanu i Rzymu oczywiście, natrafiłem na pewną rzecz... Była to stara książka, która powstała zapewne podczas wojen z upadłymi. Dużo z tego to nonsens jakiegoś katolickiego... kapłana? Nie wiem, mógł to też być fanatyk apokalipsy, który ironicznie miał rację... Jednak opisywał ciekawe rzeczy jak to, że dusze upadłych wracają na ziemię w niektórych przypadkach jak... demony. Ciekawe co? W ogóle opisywał rzeczy tak, że upadli to demony które przybyły z piekła, bo kto powiedział, że czeluście piekielne to jakieś wyimaginowane miejsce? Co jeśli piekło to kosmos? Najciekawiej opisywał archonów porównując ich do samych diabłów, lucyferów, lub innych bzdet. No, ale jeśli zagożały religijnie człowiek zobaczy wygląd archona to co ma pomyśleć? Z daleka wyglądają na pradawne demony z wierzeń przerakich religji. Może byli na ziemi od dawna? Co jeśli ciemność była już tu od dawna? Co jeśli upadli są diabłami, którzy przeciwstawili się Bogu i rozpoczęli apokalipsę, której tak wyczekiwały całe pokolenia ludzi? W tym wypadku Dom Diabłów nabiera innego znaczenia, nie uważasz?"~ Raven-77 Wszyscy się zatrzymali w długim korytarzu. Pierwsze rzędy żołnierzy z Renem na czele przygotowali się na wtargnięcie na zewnątrz budynku skąd mieli wbić się w główne drzwi do domu diabłów. Exan stał w środkowym szeregu żołnierzy. Jego skanery wykryły osobę, której nie chciał spotkać. -No pięknie...- mruknął pod nosem. Hunterka i tytan się odwrócili. Hunterka zastygła a tytan odwrócił głowę wiedząc co się zaraz stanie. -Znowu ty?- wykrzyczała Strick- czy ja się kiedyś ciebie pozbędę z mojego życia?! -Cóż. Prawie to zrobiłaś posyłając mi prawie kulę w łeb.- odpowiedział Exan. -Mogłam to zrobić gdyby nie twój chłoptaś...- warknęła Amanda. -A w ryj to chcesz?- powiedział zirytowany Genos stojący obok Kayala- Jestem dżentelmenem, ale dla przyjaciół i własnego honoru to nawet dziewczynę walnę... -Tylko spróbuj... -Ej... możemy się skupić na misji?- zaproponował Kayal- Nasze rozterki możemy zostawić na później? -Nie!- wykrzyczeli Genos i Strick. -W sumie Martin ma rację.- powiedział Exan- Powinniśmy skupić się na tym szturmie.- Strick zamilkła. Genos tylko przytaknął pozytywnie głową. Kayal westchnął i coś wyszeptał do Strick, ta tylko odwróciła głowę w przeciwną do niego stronę. Wszyscy odbezpieczyli swoją broń. Niektórzy ludzie wyspowiadali się samym sobom przed jakimś bóstwem, inni powiedzieli swoim towarzyszą że był to dla nich zaszczyt służyć u ich boku. Jeszcze inni cicho, w pozycji bojowej czekali na przybycie śmierci by kolejny raz pobawić się z nią w ciuciubapkę. Krótka chwila wydawała się wiecznością. Czyżby to był dzień pokonania diabłów? Chwila w której człowiek zabawi się w aniołów walczących z demonami? Skanery wykrywały dziesiątki wrogów. Głównie dregi i wandale, ale nie wiadomo kiedy przybędzie ten cały walker do kosmodromu. Musieli to zrobić szybko. Ren rozpoczął szutrm. Od razu wybiegł i wystrzelił salwę do pobliskiego drega. Zanim wszyscy się zorientowali już byli na zewnątrz ostrzeliwani przez upadłych. Padała kula za kulę, krew za krew. Ren przyglądał się sytuacji i wydawał rozkazy: -Delta bardziej na zachodnie skrzydło. Beta na wschodnie! Wszyscy jak potulne pieski wykonywali rozkazy. Padło już sześciu? Może siedmiu ludzi. Nawet Exan nie miał czasu by to dokładniej zanalizować. Wystrzeliwał kolejne celne salwy pocisków, które przebijały skórę i pancerze upadłych z łatwością. Wszyscy ramie w ramię walczyli z upadłymi ponosząc straty. Już bodajże z dziesięciu ludzi padło? Ciężko było wywnioskować po tym chaosie. Lao ciężko było wycelować i strzelić, było to strasznie ciężko pod dużym ostrzałem wroga. -Jak sobie radzisz?- zapytała z irytacją. -Lepiej niż ty.- wygarnął Exan posyłając kolejną serię w wroga. Lao zrobiła szyderczy uśmiech. -Zebrało ci się na żarty? -Nie. Po prostu stwierdzam fakty.- odgryzł się Exan. Lao wychyliła z zasłony i upadła na ziemi. Krew spływała po niej i ziemi. Spojrzała na Exana, który nic sobie z tego nie robił. Pewnie wyliczył, że ma małe szanse na przeżycie i bezcelowe jest narażanie się na atak. Po prostu stał za ścianą i strzelał od czasu do czasu wychylając się. Spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy w bitwie, uśmiechnęła się i cichutko powiedziała: -Powodzenia... Kolejny raz wystrzelił pociski. Kończyły się magazynki a dodatkowa amunicja od żołnierzy dana przed rozpoczęciem akcji mogła nie wystarczyć. Spojrzał przez swój celwonik. Automatycznie powędrował w obrzeże bitwy. Przygladał się wysokiej postaci wyposażonej w brązowawy pancerz. jego oczy jarzące się na czerwone przykuwały uwagę. W jego rękach był jakiś granatnik, lub coś w tym stylu. Obserwowała spokojnie duże pole bitwy pełne martwych upadłych i paru zabitych ludzi, którzy posuwali się do boju. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nawet nie strzelał, po prostu stał czekając na coś. Exo nie musiał długo czekać na co czekała postać. Wzrok wysztkich spoczął na pojeździe powietrznym lecącym z nad budynku znajdujacego się na końcu placu, który strażnicy chcieli zdobyć. Jego Tytanowe uchwyty trzymały coś dużego. Puściły. Wielka maszyna wyladowała na swoich sześciu mechanicznych nogach. Mechaniczny dźwięk poinformował wszystkich, że zasilacz tego czegoś zaczął działać. Punkty na jego części przypominającej głowę zaczęły się jarzyć na czerwono. Duża lufa i mniejsze wyrzutniki granatów odbezpieczyły się. -Walker! -Nie cofać się!- wykrzyczał Ren. Oszalał? To nie był jakiś upadły. To było opancerzona i uzbrojone po zęby jak skorpiony. Exan cofnął się ze swojej pozycji. Zatrzymał się przy wyrwie w budynku. Dziura prowadziła parenaście pięter w dół. Teraz to mogła być kolejna droga ucieczki. -Komandorze? Exan się odwrócił. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Kayal był obok niego. Skany wykrywały, że był przejęty i przestraszony. -Co major Ren planuje zrobić? -Nie wiem, ale powinniśmy się cofnąć.- oznajmił Exan- Ren, musimy się wycofać- przekazał przez komunikator. -Odmawiam.- oznajmił. -CO? To coś rozerwie nas na strzępy! Walker wystrzelił pocisk z dużej lufy w pierwszy rząd strażników. Pocisk rozerwał ich na strzępy a salwa pocisków z wyrzutników objęła większy teren przynosząc śmierć kolejnych ludzi. -Przygotować wyrzutnie rakiet!- wykrzyczał Ren. Paru żołnierzy wyposażyło się w wyżutnie i ustawili przed Renem. -Ognia! Salwa rakiet uderzyła w czołg. Dym obiął go całego i powierzchnię wokół niego, a upadli którzy stali obok niego zostali rozerwani na strzępy. Wszyscy czekali na rezultaty, jednak Ren kazał kolejnym szeregom pójść na przeciw. Skany wykryła, że wśród żołnierzy była Strick. -No to grób.- rzekł Exan. -Przestań. Na pewno zniszczyliśmy tego robota i Amanda będzie cała.- odgryzł Kayal. Z dymu wydobył się laser. Zanim się wszyscy zorientowało w wycelowane miejsce wylądował kolejny pocisk i granaty. Walker zaczął także ostrzeliwać dalsze pozycje strażników. Na nic zdawały się strzały. Ogień i elektryczność ogarniały wszystko. Kolejnym celem była pozycja exo i titana. -Szlag!- wykrzyczał Yhawen- Wiejmy! -Nie, muszę urtatować Amandę! Nie zdążył pobiec do reszty. Exan wrzucił go do dołu i za nim wskoczył w samą porę uciekając przez pociskiem rozrywającym ziemię i ogniem ścigającym go jak wilk sarnę. Podłoga jakieś piwnicy szybko przerodziła się w tunel, którego ściany zamortyzowały i zachamowały jego upadek. Piekielny ogień zatrzymał się na poziomie winicy zostawiając ocalałych w wspokoju. Do tunelu wpadała niewielka ilośc światła z góry, a sam tunel był dość duży. Na tyle by pomieścić nawet coś co ma trzy metry wysokości, a samą szerokość musiało by to mieć pięć metrów. Przy granicy padania światła a ciemności siedział Martin, zdjął hełm i zaczął trzymać się za głowę- był roztrzęsiony i zszokowany. Exan wstał i podszedł do niego. -Mogłem ją uratować...- wymamrotał Kayal. -Nie mogłeś.- powiedział Exan. -Mogłem!- wykrzyczał titan, który spojrzał na exo. -Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. -Gówno prawda!- Kayal wstał i chwycił Exana za kołnierz- mogłem to zrobić, ale ty mnie wrzuciłeś tutaj, bo masz nas wszystkich gdzieś! Exan szybko odpowiedział kontratakiem, złapaniem za szyję i przybicie do ściany. -Gdybym miał was gdzieś to bym ciebie tutaj nie wrzucał! -Wal się! -Zamknij się i mnie posłuchaj!- warknał Exan, Kayal zamilkł patrząc w hełm exo- Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Bez dobrego planu nie mieliśmy szans z tym "czołgiem"! Gdybym miał was gdzieś w tym i ciebie to bym nie ratował twego życia!- kontynuował- Myślisz, że mam was gdzieś?! Nie wiem czy Genos żyje, czy nie! Tak, jestem exo, ale wiem co to towarzysz!- z oczu Kayala poleciały łzy. Exan go póścił, titan na kolanach siedział przed exo i opłakiwał stratę przyjaciół. -Amanda na pewno by nie chciała byś teraz płakał i czekał na śmierć.- powiedział Yhawen- Chciała by byś walczył. By jej śmierć nie poszła na marne. -Masz rację...- mruknął Kayal- Dzięki Yhawen. -To co Yhawen?- zapytał Exan- Masz ochotę na kolejny tunel wydrążony pewnie przez ten rój? Yhawen patrzył na exo. Zbierał myśli. Po namyśle rzekł: -Dawajcie mnie ich tu. *** Taniks stał patrząc na byłe pole bitwy. Wszędzie krew, mięso i kawałki metali i broni. No i niedobitki, które jakimś cudem nie zostały rozerwane przez pociski. Trochę go to bawiło. -I to była ta ich armia, która zajęła połowę kosmodromu?- zapytał pogardliwie. -Nawet jeśli to nie mieli by szans z walkerem...- odpowiedział Kellas, który właśnie przybył na pole bitwy. -I tak te rakiety uszkodziły po części maszynę. -Wątpisz w naszą technologię. -Nie. Wątpię w twoją lojalność. -Co masz na myśli?- warknął Kellas. -Nie ma ciebie dziesięć lat, wszyscy myślą że nie żyjesz i tak nagle zjawiasz się i obiecujesz lojalność, choć mogłeś rozerwać Riksisa na kawałki. -Bo nie mam w tym interesu. Zawsze byłem wierny domowi diabłów. -Ta... Po prostu powiedz, że szykujesz pokryjomu zamach na Riksisa. Tu Kellas nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na Taniksa i zaczął z nim walczyć jak archon z archonem. Walczyli jak równy z równym. Oboje dostawali po tyle samo ciosów. Kopali, drapali, rzucali wybijali sobie kończyny. W końcu Kellas użył swej mocy i rzucił za pomącą jej Taniksa na ścianę wbijając jego ramię na wystający pręt. Taniks ledwo się uwolnił i padł na ziemię. -Nigdy nie trać wiary w moją lojalność do mego domu Taniks.- warknął Kellas. -Jak sobie życzysz.- odpowiedział ten. Kellas westchnął. -Najlepiej będzie jak dobijemy tych ludzi, przed tem biorąc od nich informacje, nie sądzisz?- powiedział Kellas. -Niech ci będzie. Miejmy to z głowy. *** -Yhawen dasz światło?- zapytał Exan. -Pewnie.- oznajmił duch i zaczął oświetlać drogę jego towarzyszom. Exan znowu musiał przemierzać te pszeklęte tunele piekła. Dopiero teraz po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się ścianom dostrzegał ślady po pazurach tych potworów, które zamieszkiwały i może nadal zamieszkują te tunele i jaskinie. Szybko natrafili na te same kryształy. Yhawen wyłączył światło, znów te same krzyształy oświetlały im drogę jak by zapraszając na rzeź ćmy, które podążają za światłem, nadzieją. Szli w milczeniu. Kayal nawet nie chciał nic powiedzieć będąc w żałobie. Exan nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, a Yhawen był zbyt skupiony na wyszukiwaniu sygnałów od osobników roju. W końcu ciszę przerwał Exan: -Kayal, jeśli wejdziemy do jaskini i nagle usłyszymy jakiś wark, lub inny dźwięk niepochodzenia ludzkiego- zaczął- to trzymaj się mnie i nie oddalaj. A i nie strzelaj bez sensu. -Dlaczego?- zapytał zdezorientowany Kayal- Nie mów mi, że coś tu żyje. -Wolisz nie wiedzieć.- rzekł Yhawen. Kayal nie wiedział co myśleć, jeszcze bardziej się bał. Że co? Niby jakieś stwory to wydrążyły? Nie ma mowy. Przecierz to absrurd, nie? Ta chwila musiała nastąpić. Exan i Kayal stanęli na progu jaskini. Kayal spokojnie przekroczył granicę pomiędzy bezpiecznym tunelem a potencjalną śmiertelną pułapką. Exan się zawachał jednak po chwili poszedł z titanem. -Przy kryształach chodź.- rozkazał Exan. Kayal posłusznie wykonał rozkaz. Cała ich trasa opierała się na tym gdzie są najaśniejsze kryształy. W końcu zygzakami i prostymi doszli do jednego z wyjść jaskini. Skanery coś wykryły. Exo odwrócił się za siebie. Przy jednym z kryształów stał jakiś cień. Mniejszy od rycerza, którego spotkali wcześniej. Exo wycelował ze swojej broni. -Exan nie...- wyszeptał Yhawen- zostaw tego thralla. Exo posłuchał się ducha i ruszył dalej tunelem, na szczęście nie został przez tego obcego zauważony. -Był jakiś mniejszy od rycerza.- oznajmił Exan. -Bo to inny gatunek. -To rój składa się z dwóch gatunków? -Tak. Ten thrall to gatunek stworzeń zależnych od rasy tego wcześniejszego rycerza. Razem stanowią rój. Kayal przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Exana i Yhawena i coraz bardziej był zdezorientowany. Jaki rój? O co im chodzi? Nie wiedział jak sobie to odpowiedzieć. Kryształy oświetlające drogę powoli przestawały wyrastać, a sama trasa stawała się bardziej stroma. Po krótkiej wspinaczce Kayal oddetchnął świerzym powietrzem. A światło słoneczne o mało co nie wypaliło jego oczu, których nie osłaniał już hełm pozostawiony w odmętach tunelu. -Gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał. -Trzydzieści kilometrów od miejsca naszego starcia z walkerem.- oznajmił Yhawen. -Że co?- zapytał Kayal- Żartujesz? -Jesteśmy za murami Kosmodromu. Exan ignorował ich rozmowę. Starał się skontaktować z głównym dowództwem, bo nie miał pewności czy major Ren przeżył, czy w ogóle ktoś żyje z tamtej grupy. -Zavala? -Tak, tu Zavala. Exan jednak przeżyłeś tamtą jatkę. -Tak.- oznajmił- Jest jeszcze ze mną Martin Kayal i Yhawen. -Dobrze, a gdzie się teraz znajdujecie?- zapytał. -Po za granicami Kosmodromu. Jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów od miejsca głównego domu diabłów. -W porządku. Musicie wrócić i dołączyć do ocalałych. Ewakuacja jest w drodze. Powiem im by zaczekali na was.- oznajmił Zavala. -Tak jest.- odpowiedział Exan. -Tak a pro po...- zaczął Kayal- To ile mamy do murów? -Dwadzieścia kilometrów- powiedział Exan. -I my mamy tak daleko iść?- zapytał Kayal przerażony wizją dwudziestokilometrowej wędrówki. -Jak chcesz możesz polecieć.- oznajmił żartobliwie Yhawen. Kayal odgryzł się krótkim sarkastycznym śmiechem. -Zamiast gadać to się ruszcie. Nie chcę spędzić tu dnia, lub dwóch na wędrowaniu, bo wy musicie sobie dogryzać.- warknął Exan i ruszył w drogę. Kayal i Yhawen potulnie ruszyli za exo. Przemierzali zimne tereny znajdujące się za kosmodromem, a zachodzące słońce oświetlało ich plecy ogrzewając tak przynajmniej Kyala. Kayal nagle zobaczył cień. Odwrócił się i zastygł. Patrzył w niebo jakby zobaczył ducha. -Komandorze... Exan się odwrócił i tak jak on spojrzał w niebo. Obserowali wszyscy trzy statki powietrzne upadłych przenoszące walkerów. -Mieliśmy problem z jednym...- oznajmił Kayal. -To co będzie z dodattkowymi trzema?- zapytał Yhawen. -Rzeź?- mruknął Exan- Lepiej się pospieszmy. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili i przyspieszyli tempa obserwując jak statki znikają za horyzontem. Po godzinie zastała ich noc. Kayal czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Jego oczy prawie same się zamykały na amen. Próbował z tym walczyć, lecz wizja dobrego snu wydawała się zbyt rozkoszna. Wziął głeboki oddech. -Komandorze, mogę o pozwolenie na sen?- zapytał Kayal. -Spać teraz? Po co?- oznajmił Exan. -Ja już nie wytrzymuję, potrzebuję snu by sprawnie funkcjonować.- odpowiedział titan. -Niech Ci będzię. -Dziękuję! Kayal znalazł wygodne miejsce i oddał się objęciom snu. Exan obrał wartę nad swoim towarzyszem, całą noc patrzył na księżyc. Wielka srebna tarcza szybko spadała tak samo jak wzrastała. Była jedynym źródłem światła słonecznego w tym momencie, może nie było go za dużo ale przynajmniej nie było egipskich ciemności. Chociaż, co za różnica dla exo? Ich skanery obrazu mogły by zobaczyć coś w ciemności, może z trudnościami, ale nadal by widziały w przeciwieństwie do ludzi. Poranne promienie słońca próbowały obudzić strażnika, jednak on walczył dzielnie z nimi. Dopiero kopniak od exo go zbudził. -Wstawaj śpiąca królewno.- powiedział Exan. -To już ranek?- zapytał Kayal nadal śpiąc na jawie. -Nie... południe. Oczywiście, że jest ranek.- warknął Exan. Kayal powoli wstał i wziął swoją Saharę-AR2, jeszcze parę razy się przeciągnął, rozgrzał stawy i był gotowy iść dalej. Przemierzali kolejne kilometry. Na horyzoncie pojawiał się już zarys murów. Mieli nadzieję, że upadli nie wytępili pozostałych żołnierzy, którym Bóg, lub inna siła wyższa dała szansę przeżycia. Mijały kolejne godziny i kilometry za nimi. Od czasu do czasu wdawali się w dyskusję jak planują przeprowadzić ewakuację, skoro upadki sprowadzili tam duże wsparcie. I czy w ogóle ludzie nie stracili całego kosmodromu. Oczywiście, zawsze zachowywał się kawałek, ale w takiej sytuacji? Byli już tylko trzy kilometry od murów. Kayal uradowany przyspieszył tempa, co może pójść źle? Prawie doszli a po drodze nic nie spotkali po za zdziczałymi psami, które od razu uciekały na ich widok. Niestety, nawet droga do piekła musi zostać zapłacona. Zanim się zorientowali Kayal miał w swoim brzuchu dwa ostrza, wandal wyłączył swoje pole maskujące i rzycił Kayalem o pobliską skałę by następnie zaatakować Exana. Exo osłonił się swoją ręką i oddał salwą pocisków z ostatniego magazynka SUROSA. Trzydzieści naboji wylądowało w brzuchu agresora. Zakrwawiony upadły padł na ziemię. Exan podszedł do Kayala. Z jego oczu ulatywało życie tak jak krew z żył i tętnic. Zero szans przeżycia, tak mówiły analizy exo. -Zaraz spotkam się ze stwórcą tak?- wykaszlnął Kayal. -Pewnie tak.- oznajmił Exan. -Któż to wie...- powiedział Yhawen. -Komandorze, błagam. Nie chcę by o mnie zapomniano i gadano, że zginąłem na marne. -To nie ode mnie zależy.- rzekł exo. -Wiem... Ale...- nie mógł prawie nic powiedzieć przez krew w ustach- Nadzieja ginie... Nie dokończył, jego duch ulotnił się z ciała. Exan przez chwilę stał jeszcze przy jego zwłokach robiąc skany czy na pewno nie żyje. Po chwili znów zaczął zmierzać w stronę murów zostawiając dawnego kompana za sobą. Był coraz bliżej swojego celu, jednak nadal myślał skąd wział się tu upadły. -Yhawen, dlaczego ten upadły tu był?- w końcu zapytał- Przecież jesteśmy jeszcze po za murami. -To był zwiadowca- opowiedział- Zwykły padlinożerca. -Przez niego zmarnowałem ostatni magazynek do SUROSA... Pozostał mi ten rewolwer. -Damy radę!- próbował rozluźnić sytuację. -Czy ty chesz mnie pocieszyć? Mnie? -Zły pomysł, wiem... Szli dalej, byli już przy murach. Skanery nagle coś wykryły, jednak było za późno. Do potylicy Exana ktoś przystawił lufę od broni. Exo stał w bez ruchu. Próbował spacyfikować tajemniczego przeciwnika, jednak ten na zbyt niespodziewanie szybko oddał mu ciosem kolbą w szczękę. Exan padł na ziemi i przyglądał się zamaskowanej postaci. Pole maskujące zniknęło ukazując dość ludzką postać. -Kim jesteś?- zapytał Exan. -Nie twój interes...- odpowiedziała postać. -Jesteś exo?- zapytał Yhawen po sułyszeniu robotycznej barwy głosu. -Może duszku...- odpowiedział nieznajomy- Co tutaj robicie? -Próbujemy dostać się za mury.- odpowiedział Exan. -Po co? Tylko śmierć was tam czeka... Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy sprowadzili te pająki z daleka...- warknął nieznajomy- Chyba, że... Jesteś strażnikiem? -Tak.- oznajmił Exan. Nieznajomy pozwolił stać exo. Przez chwilę na niego spojrzał. Ściągnał kaptur i szmatkę zasłaniającą jego robotyczną twarz i ruszył w stronę murów kulejąc. -Jeśli chcecie żyć musicie iść za mną...- mruknął. Exan i yhawen spojrzeli po sobie. Mieli jakiś wybór? Wyglądało na to, że znał te tereny lepiej niż oni. Ruszyli za nim łatwo go doganiając przez to, że tajemniczy exo ledwo chodził na jednej nodze. Po krótkiej chwili znaleźli się w murze. Exo zamknął właz do murów i zapalił światełko. Znajdowali się w pokoiku urządzonym przez nieznajomego. Nie wyglądał potulnie, miał być użyteczny, nie wygodny. Exo usiadł przed lampą spełniającą zadanie ogniska, obok siebie położył dziwną broń, której Exan nigdy nie widział. Exan usiadł na przeciw nieznajomego. Miał budowę ciała przypominajacą umięśnionego człowieka. Jego szeroka szczęka jeszcze bardziej to uwidaczniała. Czujniki obrazu były zasłonięte przez jakąś osłonę. Jego biały metal kontrastował z ciemnymi szatami jakie nosił. Na ramieniu miał przypięty pasek z jakąś amunicją. -Zatem możesz powiedzieć kim jesteś?- zapytał Exan. -Pomoże nam to z tobą rozmawiać i tak dalej...- powiedział Yhawen- Przełamiemy lody. -Byłem kiedyś strażnikiem jak wy... Też miałem ducha za swego towarzysza...- zaczął opowiadać- Jednak pewnego dnia upadli mnie dopadli, zrobili na mnie polowanie przez moje specyficzne umiejętności. Najpierw zabili ducha, Kajana- kontynuował- Potem zaczęli strzelać do mnie. Dostałem parę razy z karabinu przewodniego... Cholerni snajperzy. Uszkodzili moją nogę i komunikator. Utknąłem tutaj... -Ile tu jesteś?- zapytał Yhawen. -Z dwadzieścia lat? Nie wiem... Dzięki temu, że jestem bladedancerem mogłem używać kamuflarzu i unikać upadłych od czasu do czasu odpłacając się za stare dzieje...- odpowiedział exo. -A jak ciebie nazywano?- zapytał Exan. -Gdybym tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć, nawet exo od natłoku informacji mogą zapomnieć, ale jeśli się nie mylę mam na imię...- zastygł na moment- Raven... tak, Raven-77. A wy exo i duchu? -Ja jestem Exan a mój duch ma na imię Yhawen.- przedstawił się Exan. -To Exan i... Yhawen. Co was sprowadzało po za mury piekła? -Braliśmy udział w szturmie na dom diabłów, lecz pojawił się walker...- zaczął Exan. -Pajęczak...- przerwał Raven- Przeklęte ścierwo... Trzeba strzelać w wętyaltory na nogach. Jeśli wybuchnął, spowidują zwarcie i pajęczak musi schłodzić się wysuwając reaktor, zasilacz, czy rdzeń jak tam wolicie... -My po prostu bombardowaliśmy go rakietami.- oznajmił Exan. -O nie nie nie... Go tak nie można pokonać, za twardy pancerz ma. -Wracając do tematu. Walczyliśmy z tym walkerem i wraz z innym strażnikiem trfailiśmy do tunelów roju.- kontynuował Exan swoją przygodę. -Rój...- znów przerwał mu exo- Pamiętam ich... Raz wszedłem do roju. Cała masa ich tam była. Wybiłem większość... w tym ich księcia... -To ty rozbiłeś rój?- zapytał Yhawen. -Tak... pamiętam tą sylwetkę księcia... Porównywalna do króla... -Wracając...- przerwał Exan- Udało nam się przejść przez sieć tuneli i jaskiń i od dwóch dni wędrowaliśmy do murów. Niestety nasz kompan poległ w starciu z zwiadowcą upadłych. A potem spotkaliśmy ciebie... Raven. -Wspomniałeś, że masz wyjątkowe umiejętności, o co ci chodziło wtedy?- zapytał Yhawen. -Nie mówię tego nikomu, ale potrafię kontrolować ogień jak sunsingerzy... Jestem prototypem exo, który miał służyć w armii jako sunsinger właśnie... -Więc nie tylko ja tak mam?- zapytał Exan. -Też kontrolujesz ogień? Wytwarzasz go w środku i potem możesz go cisnąć i formować dowoli? -Nie.- zaprzeczył- Kontroluję pustkę. -Czyli jesteśmy jak bracia...- zaśmiał się exo. -Miło było, ale musimy iść.- powiedział Yhawen- Czekają na nas z ewakuacją. -Nie możecie o tej porze. Upadli lubią robić zwiady o tej porze.- oznajmił exo. -To kiedy możemy?- zapytał Exan. -Za godzinę, może dwie. Kto ich tam wie? Różnie chodzą... Exan i Yhawen spojrzeli na siebie. Nie mieli wyjścia, musieli zostać z tajemniczym exo, który zaoferował im schronienie i to pewnie nie za darmo... *** -Dajcie to jeszcze raz!- rozkazał Zavala. Na ekranie znowu pokazał się krótki urywek filmu z celownika snajperskiego jakiegoś żołnierza. Patrzył się w róg placu. Z ciemności wyłapywał dwie postacie. -To Taniks.- oznajmił Cayade- Nie dziwi mnie to, że służy Riksisowi. -Nie o to chodzi Cayade... -To o co? O tego walkera? -Nie... Przyjrzyj się. Tam jest ktoś jeszcze... Cayade się przyjrzał. Dostrzegł jeszcze jedną sylwetkę archona, lecz inną. -Co do kur... Kto to jest? Sprawili sobie nowego archona? -Nie. Ten jest inny. Patrz na jego oczy... -Zielone... O co chodzi? -Nie wiem... Ale mam obawy. Oby Exan i Kayal szybko dołączyli do reszty. Muszą jak najszybciej się ewakuować. -To ja może już poślę po jakiś transportowiec...- powiedział Cayade odchodząc. -Cayade!- krzyknął Zavala. Exo się odwrócił w jego stronę- Powiedz by zrobili tą ewakuację szybko. TO COŚ nie może dopaść naszych! -Tak jest! Zavala patrzył jak Cayade idzie do hangaru, jego wzrok znów powędrował na tajemniczą postać stojącą w cieniu za Taniksem... Kategoria:Opowiadania